


Taking Control

by xHestia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is in Prison, George is a little bit broken, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Scientist GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy and Tubbo just wanna help George
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHestia/pseuds/xHestia
Summary: What if George knew about everything going on in the SMP?What if George just chose not to get involved?What if Bad wasn’t the first one to find the Egg?What if George was the one who put the Egg there?What if George controls the Egg?—Many people take George for an idiot.He’s not.He quite smart, actually. Even if he can’t do Hand-to-hand combat that well, he’s still smart. He knows what goes on around the SMP. He just chooses not to take part. He knows that this is partially his fault. Does he care? Not one bit. Well, maybe a little bit, these were his friends! But, a part of him told him that they didn’t care about him. Well, maybe a few did, but he knew for a fact that Dream didn’t care, and that hit him hard.So what did he do? He created something so powerful, the Egg. That’s right, he created the Egg.He controls the Egg.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 22
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand that NONE of this is canon and is purely for fun!  
> Chapters may take a while since I want this to be as long as possible, but for that to happen, I need inspiration or else the quality of this fic won’t be all that good, I want to provide the best!
> 
> I’ve noticed that people have started to some fics of George being infected by the Egg, so I took that and my brain and came up with this! It currently doesn’t have any plans, so the amount of chapters it will have in unknown.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the Fic :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has some visitors come over, they talk about the Egg for a bit, then have breakfast.
> 
> Words: 1187

The sun’s light made it’s way through the window and into George’s house. He sat at a table, staring at, seemingly, nothing. He had bags under his eyes, but they weren’t that noticeable, but, they were still there. He didn’t look all too well either, his hair was a mess, all curled and sticking up in different directions, it was clear he woke up not too long ago. 

George turned his head towards the door and he hear footsteps and giggling. They knocked at the door and didn’t even wait for him to answer, instead, they just opened it after they noticed it was unlocked.

Must’ve forgot to lock it last night , the two figures currently standing in his house were Tommy and Tubbo, that’s unusual. “Woah Gogy, you looked horrible!” Tommy exclaimed, Tubbo nodded as well, while George just shook his head and chuckled. “These past few weeks haven’t been the best, the Egg is starting the spread even faster,” George turned his body around so that his neck wouldn’t get sore.

Tommy and Tubbo glanced at each other, “You spend so much time in your ‘hobbit house’ that I would think you don’t even know what the Egg is!” Tommy was smirking as he spoke, and Tubbo just giggled. “I like to stay away from all of this chaos,”  _So that no one else gets hurt_ _._ “Anyways, I know you guys aren’t here to have a normal conversation, so what do you want? It’s not everyday I get to see you both standing in my house, not burning it down,” George asked, looking between the two. They looked around, clearly unsure of what to say. “Well, we need help taking down the Egg, but we need other people to help as well, there’s just too little of us trying to fight the blood vines.” Tubbo said, Tommy nodding next to him.

It was silent for a while as George thought,  _take down the Egg, huh_ _,_ he knew they were more than capable of fighting, but getting rid of the Egg? They must be mad! George stood up and sighed, rubbing his eyes, “The Egg, is dangerous, I did some tests on it.” George opened his mouth to continue, but Tommy interrupted, “That’s awesome! What did you find on it?” Tommy said, his eyes filled with hope.

“I was just about to say if you hadn’t intervened,” He glared at Tommy, “Alright, Alright, I’ll be quiet,” He held his hands up in surrender. George groaned, “The Egg is obviously an experiment gone wrong, and it has a mind of it’s own, it also contains DNA, actual  human  blood,” He glanced at the duo, their mouths opened slightly, shocked, “I can’t figure out who the blood belongs to, there’s too little for me to figure out who it belongs to .”

He looked between the two, but before Tommy or Tubbo could say anything, he continued, “The Egg can’t take damage, and if it were to be destroyed, you can’t get rid of a liquid, and, I don’t know how to destroy it,” Any hope they seemed to have, disappeared. “But, everything comes to an end, right? There must be some way to destroy it,” Tubbo argued.

George shook his head, “I can’t say for sure, but, it’s dangerous to be around it, so I can’t stay in there for long.” Tubbo looked down at the floor, while Tommy rubbed his chin, thinking. 

“Sam can make another suit for you, that way you can still perform your tests, then, BOOM! We have our answer and we can get rid of the Egg!” Tommy exclaimed, but George only sighed. “It’s not that easy Tommy, I need to have the right equipment and it takes a long time to perform these tests,” He crossed his arms, “If I were to perform more tests, it could take months, and by then, the SMP will be gone, and the Egg will have full control over the SMP.”

Tubbo put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, “This is useless, Tommy.” He sighed, staring at George, “Just, please, don’t get hurt by the vines...” Tommy whispered, but it was loud enough for George to hear. “Since when did you care? After all, I’m the reason why you were exiled,” George asked, his eyes narrowing.

“Well, it wasn’t directly your fault, you only followed what Dream did,” Tommy said, Tubbo nodding as well. “You’re probably one of the only adults, other than Sam, that we know we can trust and are close to,” Tubbo supplied. George gave them a small, fond, smile, “Well then, on that note, would you guys like anything to eat? It’s been a while since I’ve had visitors and I’d love to get back into cooking.” Tubbo and Tommy nodded excitedly, “Yes please!”

“Alright take a seat at the table, anything you guys want in particular?” he asked as he walked into the kitchen, “I’ll just have some toast, I already ate something earlier.” Tubbo replied, “Can I have pancakes? With syrup please!” Tommy asked, “Coming right up,” George responded.

George started gathering the ingredients and plopping the bread inside the toaster. He hear some talking in the background, but was too focused on cooking and lost in his thoughts to be able to hear anything they said.  _Why would they come to me? Do they know?_ George thought, his lips curving into a frown. He glanced at the duo sitting at his table,  _they’re too young to be doing this, they should be out there enjoying there lives,_ he realized as he prepared the stove for the pancakes and taking out two plates from a cabinet, setting it on the table, next to the sink.

_Maybe I should visit Dream soon, he can help me figure out what I should do with the Egg,_ He never visited Dream because he always thought Dream hated him, he thought he did something wrong, but he doesn’t know what. George heard a  ding! That alerted him the toast was done. He placed it on the plate and put a slice of butter over both slices of the bread. After, he poured the pancake batter into the pan and letting it cook on the stove. Flipping it after he deemed one side was cooked, and placing it on a plate. 

He repeated the process two more times, pour, sizzle, flip, plate, then, drizzled some syrup over it and served his guests. “Enjoy your food,” He gave them some silverware and a napkin. “Thank you, Gogy! It’s amazing!” Tommy commented with a mouth full of pancakes, “Of course, I enjoy cooking anyways,” He smiled.

George walked away from the table and stepped into his kitchen, sighing. He missed Dream, he really did, he felt so lost without him and he wanted answers. Why did he do all this? He knew it wasn’t to protect him, because Dream hated him! Plus, what was there to protect from him? He was rare involved in any of the fights or wars on the SMP.

He only looked out the window from his kitchen, maybe he should go visit him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George finally visits the Egg once more, but someone meets him there.

George watched as Tommy and Tubbo closed the door behind them, bidding farewell as they left. 

Immediately, after they left, he fell to the floor, the Egg was calling him again. You might think, calling him? Why is the Egg calling him? So, let me give you some backstory. Before Schlatt decided to run for President, George was working on his big project. He called it, Project 404, and he kept a journal of it, how he started creating it, it’s weaknesses, it’s strength, everything. So, really, he had been lying to Tommy and Tubbo, he couldn’t bare to see their disappointment.

He started off with a sample of his blood and started to mutate that blood. It started off small, a little droplet inside a jar. But, the next day, it solidified, in a weird way, and looked like an egg. So, he started adding more things to it, like Blaze Powder and a Ghast Tear, so it was immune to fire and lava. George realized it didn’t have many weaknesses and it could easily get out of control, but after a few tests, he realized that it was controlled by him, so it would never go crazy unless he wanted it to, but, he didn’t know how to control it, so it was still dangerous.   
  


This could get powerful really quickly, so George tried to contain it, but his efforts seemed useless as 404 grew bigger, and soon, it became too big for his small, secret, underground base, so he moved it.

After a few months, it stopped growing and vines were now growing from it. 

George conducted some tests on it, but, of course, but that time, Bad discovered 404 and it was hard for him to conduct tests without him interrupting each time. After a while, he realized that 404 was infecting Bad, and that’s when George started to panic. 404 isn’t supposed to be bad! It’s supposed to be good, and help everyone, to stop the chaos, but it only fueled it. George just wanted his friends back, but it only drove them insane. He needed to find a way to control it— wait, can’t he control it himself? So, that’s what he attempted to do, he tried to connect with 404 and get rid of the vines, but only helped the vines reach the surface of the SMP. 

So, what did George do? He abandoned the project. Everyday, he saw the blood vines grow and grow, taking over the SMP quickly. It was clear it was going to be hard to get rid of 404. After all, only George could get rid of the Egg, and it was clear he didn’t wanna be anyway near it.

Though, it always seems to call for George, never letting him sleep or do anything without calling out to him, begging for him to come back. He had no other choice than to do that. The Egg started to teach him to wield the vines and use them for self-defense. But, George had no intentions of ever using them against anything or anyone.

George hated himself for all this. He blamed himself, he created the Egg, he helped it grow, he tried to contain it but it only grew, and now, his friends were paying the cost.

So, that’s how the Egg came to be. George only ever wanted someone to be there for him, he was always left behind and forgotten. He rubbed his forehead, blinking up at the door, his head pounding. He forced himself up and let the Egg guide him to it. He just kept walking, watching his feet move, almost, on its own. He looked around at the familiar area, blood vines and lava was everywhere, this had changed since he was last here. Has it really been that long?

He saw the Egg hiding in the corner, blending in with its surroundings. Perhaps he should have hid it better, maybe then none of this would’ve happened.

“George, what are you doing here?”

A voice said behind him, he turned around, and it was... oh no.


	3. Who’s dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets caught at the Egg and receives a visit from Ranboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter! The next chapter will be better :D

“Uh, Bad! Hey! How are you?” George stuttered, rubbing the back of his head as Bad gave him an unimpressed look. “Have you come to join the Egg?” He asked, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “No, sorry, I just wanted to meet the Egg, looks— cool?” Bad frowned, blinking at George, “Okay then... you should probably go now, George, the others won’t be as kind as I am,” He warned. George nodded, “Right, um, goodbye Bad, stay safe!” He quickly walked away from Bad and out of the Egg’s cave, Bad watching him silently as he left.

Oh god, he hated it down there, it was unsettling. He quickly scrambled out of the hole, the blood vines were everywhere, and— oh no, Hannah’s house, it was sucked of its colour! He gasped, running towards Hannah’s house. George saw a glimpse of Hannah, but her colour was also drained and she looked awfully pale. He gently knocked on the door as if it were a fragile piece of glass. “Coming!” Said a muffled voice. After a bit of shuffling around coming from inside the house, Hannah opened the door.

“George! Oh, um, I didn’t expect to see you here,” She stuttered, forcing a smile. George observed her, the roses on her were dead, and the other roses around here were white and drained of life. “What happened to you?” He asked softly, had she been near the egg? Hannah sighed, “The Egg, it started growing on my house and I went to go see it with Bad and Antfrost,” She looked to the ground, guilty. George stared wide eyed at Hannah. He could see her mouth moving but he couldn’t hear anything.

He caused this. He created the Egg, and now Hannah is sick because of him. Oh no, what has he done.

George shook his head, “I-I need to go Hannah— please, get better and stay away from the egg!” Hannah called out to George, something along the lines of, “Wait, what’s wrong?”

All his fault, this was all his fault. He should’ve never created the Egg, this was all a mistake, he needs to destroy it, but how? The Egg was indestructible, he ensured that.

He groaned, his head pounding and he got closer to his house, he could hear a voice coming up form behind him but he paid no attention to whoever it was.

Maybe he should go back to his old lab, there should be some files in there about 404. Did it even exist anymore? The Egg might’ve destroyed it in case he decided to go back and find it’s weakness. No, surely it wouldn’t, that’s where he created the Egg, it’s first home.

The voice got louder and he recognized it as Ranboo, some Enderman kid who has short-term memory loss. 

He sighed, and turned around, the kid slowed to stop in front of him. He rested his hand on his knees and breathed heavily, clearly out of breathe. “Ranboo? Can I help you?” He asked one his seems to have caught his breathe. “Yeah, um—“ Ranboo stuttered, “Wait, what am I here for again?” George sighed sand shook his head. “Come with me back to my house, we can talk about back at my house,” George decided, Ranboo nodded and followed George to the mushroom hobbit house down the path.

“Oh, you repaired the hobbit house?” Ranboo asked. George nodded, opening the door for Ranboo. 

“Yep, I managed to finish the inside as well,” He said once he closed the door behind him. He watch as Ranboo’s jaw dropped, “This is amazing! It looks really cozy!” He commented. “Thanks,” He gestured towards the couch.

“Anyways, what is it that you wanted to talk about?” George asked as he and Ranboo sat down. “Oh right! I think I remember now.”

George kept his focus on Ranboo as he fell silent for bit, trying to get his words right. “Sam came to visit me and Tubbo at Snowchester,” He started slowly. “He said Tommy had gone to visit Dream, and talk to him for a bit, but...,” He trailed off.

“But, what?” George urged.

“Sam came back with the news that Tommy’s dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT POST THIS ANYWHERE! I’M LOOKING AT YOU, WATTPAD USERS, THIS STORY WILL STAY IN AO3 ONLY!
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a lovely day or night.  
> Social Media:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Hestia90358115  
> Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/hestiawastaken  
> TikTok: xHestiawastaken
> 
> A lot of updates and teasers will be posted on my TikTok, so go follow me!


End file.
